


Unripe

by asukaJude, Renata Lord (snowlight)



Series: La Beneamata [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马克+贝皇克圣的傻白甜小清新（……）黑帮AU脑洞……里面的片段。纯粹为了治愈而写的。某种意义上的竹马竹马MK（如果三天一小架五天一大架也能被算作竹马的话）。<br/>两个人不小心走火的第一次——AKA论“不要在路上看到你的死对头<s>青梅竹马</s>就条件反射地要跟他来场比赛，特别是当比的是你比较不擅长的项目”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unripe

**Author's Note:**

> 说是黑帮背景但是其实大家把“黑帮”两个字理解成“通过打架和崩炮灰来谈恋爱”就可以了（真是二十年前的台湾言情风啊=_=）。大致背景可以看这里：http://summer-rose.lofter.com/post/1cac2555_26e174b
> 
> 整个AU的名字是La Beneamata——意大利文里的“心爱之人”。其实是国米粉丝对于国米球队的代称（…………）。

“Lothar！”

他趴在岸边仰起头。Jürgen双手叉腰站在他面前，湿漉漉的金发垂下来几乎遮住了眼睛。

“你怎么游得这么慢！”他的对手大声笑了起来。”我都快等得不耐烦了！”

他愤愤然地抹了一把脸：”我都说了，我刚打完拳回来——”

Jürgen 蹲了下来向他吐了吐舌头，膝盖差点碰到他的鼻尖。

“是和Andy打的吧？赢了吗？”

他只迟疑了一下，但蘑菇头已经又笑了起来，这次笑得整个人都在抖。

“我就知道！Lothar你——”

但Lothar没给他机会说完。他也不知道哪里来的力气，猛地伸手一拽一拉，将金发仔整个人拖进了水里。

“抓到你了！”他摁着Jürgen的头死命往水下按，然而Jürgen的灵活性一向都好得出奇，在短暂的惊讶之后就挣脱了他，然后便又是一场厮打。只是两个人本来就累了，再加上在水里一切都有阻力，就连Jürgen的膝盖顶到他腰上也不太疼。他们挣扎了一番发现除了让彼此都多喝几口河水之外也分不出什么胜负，于是只好休了战连滚带爬地回到岸上。都已经筋疲力尽的他们找了块草地各自躺着，一时之间视野里只有蓝得发亮的天。

但Lothar是安静不下来太久的。

“喂，Jürgen。”

“什么？”回答懒洋洋的。

“你老爸是开面包店的。”

“是啊。”

“那你为什么要和我们混？”

“我又不喜欢烤面包。” Jürgen哼了一声。Lothar听到他翻身爬了起来，用眼角的余光扫到对方弓下腰脱掉了裤子。受到启发的他低头看了看自己的下半身——好吧，湿漉漉的裤头黏在身上的确不太舒服。

他伸手剥掉了裤子，但又觉得朝天晒老二这种事情毕竟不太好，于是翻了个身趴到了草地上。绿色野草的香味有点刺鼻，让他打了个小小的喷嚏。他揉着鼻子张望了下，看到Jürgen背对着他盘腿坐在水的边缘，一只手里抓了一把石头正在打水漂。

Lothar没兴趣打水漂。如果是平时，他的第一冲动大概会是悄悄摸到蘑菇头的背后然后推他一把。不过此刻的他盯着对方赤裸的脖子和后背，竟然有点移不开自己的视线。虽然一起打打闹闹过来了这么些年，似乎是到了这一刻他才第一次真正注意到Jürgen身体的线条——和姑娘们那种柔软起伏的曲线截然不同的，光滑而又充满力度的线条。阳光照在他白皙的皮肤上，还没干掉的水珠闪闪发亮。

_噢。_

_这种_ 感觉是如此熟悉，Lothar甚至无法将它伪装成别的东西。他低下头试着不去看Jürgen，可是他无法摆脱自己脑海中的那景象：修长的脖子，光滑的后背，紧致的腰，那个让他想摸上去的腰窝，还有——

他闭上眼睛来回深呼吸了几次，但他的身体还是毫不含糊地起了反应。有种燥热就好像是在争先恐后要从他的指甲缝里迸出来，而更要命的是他能感觉到自己硬了。

他 _对着_ _Jürgen_ _硬了。_

如果Lothar的大脑还有多余的空间能思考一下这件事，他大概会被自己吓得不轻。但那一刻他满脑子都忙着在欲望的悬崖边缘作垂死挣扎，唯一的一点理性也只是停留在要怎么掩盖住这一事实上面。

那边Jürgen却好死不死就在这时候回头看了他一眼。

“Lothar——？”

这下他连耳膜都发热了。他含含糊糊地应了一声，将脸埋进了草里但又忍不住抬起眼来看。

 “你怎么啦？是不是刚才喝太多水了？” Jürgen皱起眉头，放下了手里的石块转过身来面对着他，而这一刻口干舌燥的Lothar想诅咒所有的圣人和天使。

“……我没事……”

“鬼才信咧。”

_天啊别过来别过来别过来_ _——_

但下一刻，Jürgen已经光溜溜地站到了他面前。他的自尊心不允许他对着这个家伙的脚趾头说话（ _虽然天啊就连脚趾头他也想摸_ ），于是他只好彻底地把自己的脸藏了起来。

“还说没事！” 那声音里满是笑意，“你被揍得最厉害的时候也不是这副就等着人来把你埋了的样子啊。”

“胡说，”他勉强咕哝了一声。他听到Jürgen又蹲了下来，感觉到对方温热的呼吸滑过他的后背——那也许只是微风，但对于此时的Lothar来说整个世界里除了Jürgen再无他物。

而这个Jürgen不轻不重地往他肋骨上踢了一脚。

而他居然 _更硬了_ 。

_操。_

“你滚远点成不？”他紧紧拽住掌心里的草，就好像害怕自己会从这个地面上掉下去一样。“轮不到你操心！”

“我怎么会替你操心。我可不想抢Andy的饭碗。” Jürgen听起来还是很轻松。“喂，你后腰上这儿有颗痣啊，我以前都不知道。”

_废话。我还不知道你下面的毛居然也是浅色的呢。_

当Jürgen的手搭上他的肩的时候，他整个人就如同被雷打了一般。为什么Jürgen感觉不到他的皮肤在发烫呢？他自己都已经快被烧成灰了。

“说真的，既然没事就起来。你要是不服气，咱们还可以再游一圈。输的人负责买热狗。”

他用力耸了耸肩想要甩开那只讨厌的手。但他没想到的是对方居然顺势一推，力气还挺大。一瞬之间他的视野就从青草泥土变成了蓝天……和蹲在他身旁的Jürgen的脸。

_糟了。_

_糟了糟了糟了。_

Jürgen愣了一下，随即前仰后合地大笑了起来。

“Lothar你——你——我真是服了你了，游个泳也能这样——哈哈哈——”

愤怒让他说不出话来，而这只让Lothar更加不忿。他直起身子来，用双手猛地推开了Jürgen。蘑菇头“哎呀”了一声，往后半倒在了地上。

那短暂的接触并没有满足他，反倒使得欲望在他的皮肤上如野火蔓延。 _他想碰_ _Jürgen_ 。这太荒诞了，但他的确每一寸皮肤都想要。

“……Lothar？”

等他回过神来的时候，他已经整个上半身都隔空撑在了对方的身体上方。Jürgen的蓝眼睛睁得老大，嘴唇微微张开看着他。

“闭嘴，”他咬着牙，声音嘶哑。“还不是都因为你——”

Lothar把这个该死的家伙从地上拉了起来。Jürgen双腿分开站在他面前，大概是因为过于吃惊而看起来有点茫然。他下半身的毛和头毛一样是浅金色的，而在毛丛中的那玩意儿正温顺地搭在一旁。Lothar低头看了看自己硬梆梆的勃起，哼了一声后将Jürgen的器官握在了手里。

现在他早就过了羞耻的时候；或者说，在Jürgen发现他秘密的那一刻Lothar就已经抛弃了羞耻。他的动作很快，很熟练：他知道要怎么才能最快限度地让自己硬起来，放到Jürgen身上大概也大同小异。他没揉弄上几下就能感觉到Jürgen在他手掌中起了反应，而他心中涌起了复仇一般的喜悦。

“Lothar！”

Jürgen的脸红得像在发烧，全身上下都在发抖，唯一能做的就是伸手不知是在推还是在抓Lothar的肩膀。但Lothar是不可能就这样善罢甘休的。他用空出来的那只手猛地扣住了Jürgen的腰，发现那里的皮肤和他自己的一样烫。

“闭嘴，”他恶狠狠地重复了一次。“都是因为你——”

“我——”

他加重了手上的力度，把那后面的辩解掐了回去。Jürgen呻吟了一下，听起来几乎是在哭泣。

作为回应Lothar往前挪了一下，把自己已经硬得有点发痛的老二压到了Jürgen的上面，于是绞出来了又一声呻吟。他拽住Jürgen的一只手把它按在他们两人的勃起上，再把自己的手覆了上去开始粗暴地撸动。

还没动几下Jürgen便几乎整个人都挂到了他身上，破碎的音节之间是止不住的颤抖。他们额头抵着额头，滑腻的汗水从两人紧贴的眉心间流下。他习惯性地想要闭上眼睛享受手里的感觉，但又舍不得少看哪怕一眼Jürgen的样子。他从来没有见过Jürgen如此不设防的模样，而且……

_是我让他这样的。_

当Lothar意识到这一点时，那种不能控制的感觉轰然而至。在高潮的侵袭之下他紧紧搂住Jürgen，想让自己嵌入对方的每一寸皮肤。而Jürgen喉咙里的粗重呼吸也忽然变成了呜咽，随后又变成一声尖叫——不过Lothar一口咬在那张因为激动而变得愈发红润的嘴唇上，将那尖叫吞了下去。

那并不能算是一个亲吻，因为其中包含的绝非亲爱之情。他只知道他的舌头渴望着Jürgen的嘴，他的牙齿渴望着Jürgen的唇，而他的嘴则渴望着Jürgen的声音，因为他想吞噬掉Jürgen的一切。

他想他 _可以的_ 。

但他们一起倒在草地上。

燥热开始褪去。天空仍然蓝得发亮。

Lothar闭上了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> Renata：  
> 感谢asukaJude同学和我一起润色。一个人写肉什么的简直是要命啊。话说时隔多年我居然又写了RPS的肉……（抱头）这个世界不能好了……
> 
> asukaJude：  
> 这个AU一开始的设定只是“贝皇给自己在米兰的儿子送去了一个帮忙用的金发美人”【完全无误啊对不对！  
> 结果后来讨论时Renata同学提出“他们小时候在德国见过，互相揍过”，再后来仔细琢磨“他们到底是什么时候搞在一起的”我提了一句“如果以前在德国就互相撸过感觉再见面的时候会更带感”……就把原本的教父范儿变成青梅竹马了【总觉得中间跳过了什么重要的步骤……  
> Lothar后来看到出现在米兰的玫瑰一定非常心塞，这让我感到了深深的愉♂悦。


End file.
